Siempre en mi corazón
by judy-andersen
Summary: One-shot. Se encuentra en el punto de vista de judai, el cual narra lo sucedido antes del accidente que tuvieron el y Johan...NA: continuacion del drabble: "Me alegra que terminara asi"


hola^^ bueno este one-shot es la continuacion de mi darbble: "Me da gusto que terminara asi" ya que muchos se quedaron con la duda de que fue lo que paso, asi que no los distraigo mas aqui esta:

* * *

_¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así, cuando éramos tan felices?_

_¿Por qué no trate de detenerlo, cuando yo sabia que algo así podría pasar?_

Y pensar que todo ocurrió ese preciso día que para la mayoría de las parejas era feliz, alegre una razón para celebrar… pero al parecer el destino no quería que fuera así y resulto ser todo lo contrario para nosotros.

Un presentimiento me había estado invadiendo por un tiempo, advirtiéndome sobre un hecho del cual era ignorante, pero que por alguna razón sabía que tenía que ver contigo.

Flash back.

Buenos días- susurraste en mi oído como cada mañana, dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Buenos días- te respondo abriendo lentamente los ojos, para toparme con los tuyos, brillantes como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

Y al verte no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, ya que siempre no importa el momento la hora o el lugar el tan solo poder mirarte me llena de una gran felicidad. (Lo sé cursi ¬¬)

Bueno, aunque admito que me gustaría quedarme en cama todo el día con tigo tenemos que levantarnos ya Ju-chan- dijiste con una sonrisa, aflojando el control que tenias en mi cintura.

Al escuchar eso di un pequeño gemido de protesta, enterrando mi rostro en tu pecho- no podemos levantarnos un poquito mas tarde o mejor aun ¿No levantarnos en todo el día?- dije para recibir una pequeña risa tuya en respuesta- ¿De que te ríes?- te pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Como ya dije en verdad me gustaría quedarme en cama todo el día contigo- dijiste dándome un beso en la frente.

¿Entonces por que tenemos que levantarnos?- pregunte con algo de fastidio.

¿Por qué? Porque hoy es nuestro aniversario y no lo quiero pasar en una cama por muy tentadora que parezca la idea- contestaste con un pequeño sonrojo, levantándote y dirigiéndote al baño.

Está bien- suspiro estirándome un poco y yendo por mi ropa.

Después de un buen baño y un rico desayuno nos dirigimos a la puerta.

¿Puedo conducir yo?- comento parándonos frente al auto.

Agradezco tu oferta, pero quiero seguir viviendo- ríes burlonamente, subiendo del lado del conductor.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- digo subiendo a tu lado ofendido.

Judai te amo, pero no eres el mejor conductor- dices arrancando el auto.

Yo soy un buen conductor, incluso he conducido una lancha- digo con algo de orgullo.

Si y te quedaste varado en medio del mar sin comida ni gasolina- respondiste con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que mi orgullo bajase un poco.

Bu-Bueno también he conducido una moto- dije un poco nervioso.

Si y ahora esta 100 metros bajo el agua- contestas riendo.

Pero eso fue…- respondo volteando mi mirada hacia ti para ver como un auto se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros- ¡JOHAN CUIDADO!- grite haciendo que voltearas rápidamente la mirada, apenas alcanzando a esquivar al otro auto.

¡IDIOTA!- oí que gritaste mientras el otro coche se perdia de vista- Judai ¿Estás bien?- preguntaste volteando la mirada hacia mí con preocupación.

S-Si- respondo intentando normalizar mi respiración por el susto, recargándome en el asiento.

¿Estás seguro?- insistes colocando tu mano en mi hombro, bajo la mirada preocupada de algunas personas que vieron lo sucedido.

Yo solo logre asentir en respuesta y con un suspiro tuyo nos dirigimos nuevamente a la ciudad.

El resto del viaje estuvo en completo silencio, ya que ninguno se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, pero tan pronto bajamos del auto pareciera que nada hubiera sucedido.

Y aunque estuvimos apunto de morir, debo admitir que la cita fue muy divertida, fuimos muchos lugares, entre ellos el cine, el parque, la playa y un pequeño parque de diversiones que estaba visitando la ciudad, es una lastima que este día terminara por que sin duda me gustaría repetirlo.

¿Te divertiste Judai?- preguntaste con la mirada fija hacia enfrente, ya que nos dirigíamos a casa.

Claro, pero estoy algo cansado- te respondí dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo.

Que lastima, pero no importa ya que tendrás todo el día de mañana para descansar- dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que te mirara con confusión- así es Judai, hoy no planeo dejarte dormir.

¿No dejarme dormir?, ¿Qué quieres de…- corte mi pregunta al darme cuenta del significado de tus palabras, haciendo que mi rostro se enrojeciera rápidamente- ¡PERVERTIDO!- te grite con la cara completamente roja.

Tan solo observe como reías, antes de que tu mirada se suavizara.

Te amo Judai- dijiste con una tierna sonrisa adornando tu rostro y al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar el sonreír.

También te amo Johan- te respondí suavemente, antes de que un destello de luz cegara mi vista y todo a mí alrededor se desvaneciera.

_¿Qué es ese sonido?, ¿una ambulancia?, ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Se oyen voces pero no quiero abrir los ojos estoy cansado. ¿Qué paso? Y aun más importante ¿Qué paso con Johan?_

Con un poco de esfuerzo logre entreabrir mis ojos, para ver las caras de algunas personas que me miraban con preocupación. Yo solo las ignore buscando con la mirada a Johan, que no se encontraba muy lejos de mi, pero por su apariencia se que no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Estaba acostado en una camilla, tenia muchos raspones en su rostro y era notable que se le dificultaba respirar, su ropa estaba ensangrentada y esa vista de el, simplemente me horrorizaba.

Jo…han…-fue lo único que logre susurrar, sintiendo como una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera nuevamente.

Judai, despierta- escuche que alguien me susurro en el oído, pero hay algo raro en su voz, es casi como si estuviera triste.

Con un pequeño gemido abrí lentamente mis ojos viendo a la persona que me despertó, el cual era Manujoume y al ver hacia enfrente pude ver que todos estaban aquí, Sho, Rei, Kenzan, Fubuki, Ryou, Asuka y Jim, pero es extraño en sus rostros esta presente el mismo sentimiento: tristeza.

Chicos ¿Qué paso?, ¿En donde estoy?- pregunte viendo para todos lados, antes que esa imagen apareciera en mi cabeza, la imagen de aquel Johan recostado en una camilla con su ropa ensangrentada, al recordar eso mis ojos se abrieron de golpe- ¿¡DONDE ESTA JOHAN!- grite viendo como todos se inmutaron.

Judai- oí que Manjoume decía suavemente mientras yo volteaba mi mirada hacia el- Johan…el…el esta- tan solo pude ver como sus labios se movieron, terminando aquella oración que esperaba no escuchar nunca.

¡NO!- grite haciendo que todos me miraran sorprendidos- ¡NO, ESO NO PUEDE SER!- volví a gritar, levantándome y corriendo asía la puerta.

¡JUDAI!- oí que me gritaron desde la habitación, pero simplemente los ignore.

Solo corrí por los pasillos de ese lugar, el cual identifique inmediatamente como un hospital. Por ahora lo único que se encontraba en mi mente era encontrarlo, ya que no podía creer esa palabras, tenían que ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta en donde la palabra "MORGUE" estaba escrita. Puse mi mano temblorosa en la perilla y abrí lentamente la puerta.

Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que vi, Johan se encontraba en una camilla al centro del cuarto y dos hombres estaban pasando trapos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban suavemente cerrados y en su rostro no había ninguna expresión, casi parecía que estuviera durmiendo, pero al ver que su pecho no hacia el mas mínimo movimiento me dio a entender que lo que yo pensaba que era una broma, no era mas que la dura realidad.

No aguante un segundo más y me desplome sobre mis rodillas, atónito, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo inerte de la persona a la cual jure amar.

En ese momento sentí como dos brazos me envolvieron, en lo que su dueño pensó ser un abrazo reconfortante, susurrando palabras de consuelo en mi oído sabiendo inmediatamente que se trataba de Manjoume, mientras miles de lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, pero por ahora en mi mente había un solo pensamiento que intentaba asimilar…

Johan…esta muerto…

Fin del flash back.

Ese mismo día me entere que tuvimos un accidente el cual fue causado por un hombre borracho que conducía un trailer, al parecer venia en sentido contrario he hizo que saliéramos del camino y nos volcáramos en un pequeño barranco.

Y cuando vi a ese hombre sentado en la sala de espera, no pude reprimir la ira al ver que tan solo tenia un pequeño raspón en la frente, al parecer estaba preocupado por mi y quería verme para pedirme una disculpa. Aunque me negué a dirigirle la palabra, lo perdone en los próximos días al notar que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

Y a pesar de que ha pasado 1 año después de lo sucedido, sigo recordando ese día con cada detalle, cada palabra, cada beso y cada lágrima.

Con tu imagen grabada perfectamente en mi cabeza, por que aun te sigo amando, a pesar de que mis amigos dicen que algún día tendré que olvidarte,

Pero ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que alguna vez fue mi todo?, al parecer ellos no entienden que la relación que tenía contigo era mas que un simple noviazgo, tu eras mi compañero, mi mejor amigo…

Y aunque no pueda verte, puedo seguir recordando ya que parece la misma felicidad, pero… nada cambia en absoluto, esos sentimientos dolorosos siguen creciendo, así que no importa cuanto piense en ello tú ya no estas aquí.

FIN.

* * *

espero que les haiga gustado^^ y ya saben cualquier critica es bien aceptada^^

gracias por leer~


End file.
